Can you keep it cannon?
by tiny teeth
Summary: I have sinned for I have used my tainted and some what wild imagination in fanfictions. Will I ever be forgiven?


-DISCLAIMERS- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

This small snippet is for all the fellow writers who have gotten or have sent a flame. Since, I personally do not like marshmallows so roasting a few with my preciously given little flame is out of the question, and re-flaming the individual, whom was sweet enough to share their own enlighten beliefs with me in all capitals with extra punctuations, seemed so BLAH! I have decided on an alternate method.

Enjoy.

The four main members of the Spirit Detectives are sitting around Yusuke's abode drinking their personal palette-pleasing beverage. I am not allowed inform you what each cup is filled with because I personally haven't had the chance to ask Yoshihiro Togashi exactly what each member prefers. However, I am fairly sure such a vital piece of information is mentioned somewhere in the manga or anime. I figure if you simply ask the person or persons, who has sent you a flame in the past informing you the fan-fiction you wrote does not follow the set in stone guideline of the original story, I know they will be able inform you of the page and/or the episode in which such infomation is stated.

Kurama "Ahem" politely clearing his throat. "It has come to my attention that I am some how being paired up with Hiei in these completely fictional, fan based non-monetarily, personal writing called fan-fictions."

"What!" they all say in different tones, pitches and enthusiastic levels.

"That's an out rage." Hiei seethes with very little emotion as he slides over a bit from Kurama.

"I know." Kurama replies resting his arm on Hiei.

"That's just, so… Oh God I think I'm going to be sick." Kuwabara says before he heaves up his last one hundred meals of the month to the visions of Hiei and Kurama together in a non-combative way.

"Is there some law against that?" Yusuke wonders as he pats his still vomiting friends back. "I thought for sure you were only allowed to be pair up with some one you were originally paired up with." Yusuke rubs his one-day to show up beard. "Yeah, yeah cannon couples are what people call them."

Kurama nods, refilling his mug. "Hm. Hey I did have a quick little thing with this young girl named Maya when I was a lot younger."

"There you go" Kuwabara says finally done with his purging.

" I am sure a little story about me and her would be perfect. Honestly, just because we actually spoke only seven times and it was overfive years ago, not to mention the fact every memory of me was wiped from her memory doesn't mean we can not have a wonderful and deep relationship."

"Here, here." They all chant raising their glasses.

"Wait." Kuwabara says breaking the happy little moment. "She never appeared again, remember we can't just assume that you will find her." He raises hisforefinger in repremand, "That would be using the powers of imagination and such power are forbidden in the non-profit world of fan-fiction."

Kurama crosses his legs and nods, completely content with the fact he shall never find love.

"Well, lucky for me I am paired up with Kieko."

"Yes, lucky you I am more than positive her character is portrayed as the type of female whom would happily indulge in sexual favors prior to marriage, but that small yet very important detail matters none because far be it from a young man who just finished being in temporary control of one third of the Makia to have thoughts of sex." Hiei says failing to hide the thick sarcasm in his voice.

"Really?" Yusuke asks

"Unless I missed it, you did talk about marriage but I do not remember an actually wedding. However you did have a very nice kissing scene." Kuwabara adds happily. Somewhat over zealous but not to the point of buffoonery.

Yusuke grins like the Cheshire cat. "A lifelong stint on second base." he continues with a slow satisfied nod, "Yeah I can live with that." Turning to Kurama he gleefully says, "Hey weren't you once the famous Yoko? Weren't Kuronue and Yomi connected to you in some way? Perhaps?"

"Yes, Yusuke I was. However the only things I ever did was steal heavily guarded treasure, and put a hit on one of my former friends. Yusuke the mere thought of a fox- demon having sex with a friend is out of the question. Unless such things are clearly stated in aforementioned manga and or anime assuming such possibilities are sinful beyond words"

"Yes that right as demons we pride ourselves with the strict moral upbringings of a strict conservative human." Hiei says, "We may, steal, beat the crap out off, torture and or kill one other. We may even demand one of our fellow sisters to toss her so-called forbidden child off the edge of a floating island." Hiei says barely moving his lips. "But we shall never engage in such carnal actives such as sex." Hiei almost seethes.

Kurama smile once again pleased with the fact his former demon life was never marred with the unforgivable sins of unwritten fornications. "Well enough about me let us discuss something of more importance." Kurama says graciously. "So Kuwabara, how are things progressing with Yukina?"

The sound of a hand gripping the hilt of a sword echoes like a whisper in the room.

"I shall stay be her side, protecting her fragility with my life never wanting more than her smile and her sweet song like voice. The brief and occasional hand holds will always be more than enough." Kuwabara waxes poetic.

"I have Murako," Hiei says proudly.

They all nod. Each one pleased to know that even in the wonderous world of fandoms, they shall forever live in the bubble scripted in the saga we affectionatly call YYH.

And so my fan-fiction end, without either straying one iota from the intended plot or assuming anything we all can safely conclude:

1. Kuwabara will forever court Yukina without her own personal awareness since she is from a land of ice maidens whom do not use conventional methods of procreating. 2. Yusuke will marry Kieko sooner or later until then the occasional kiss, or the open hand power slap will be his only form of physical enjoyment. 3. Kurama shall stay in the human world work for his stepfather and completely forget about sex. 4. Hiei will enjoy his life as a border guard, sleeping in Muruko's room in a well-placed chair.


End file.
